Special agent Sohma
by wolfgirl234
Summary: A new agent is added to Gibbs team. But there is something special about her.


I made this in English class. I do not own Fruit basket or NCIS I only own Ellie.

Special agent Sohma

Epilogue

Before I start the story I must tell you the story of the Chinese zodiac. The zodiac consists of twelve animals. The animals are the rat, the ox, the tiger, the rabbit, the dragon, the sheep, the snake, the monkey, the dog, the horse, the chicken, and the pig. One day God invited all the animals to a banquet. The mischievous rat told the cat that the banquet was in two days: and that he should rest. The cat thanked the rat. The next day all the animals arrived at the banquet expect for the cat.

Imagine a world where there are fourteen animals in the zodiac instead of twelve. The new animals are the snow leopard and the panda. This is the story of the snow leopard.

************************************************************************

I yawned like a lion Beep! Beep! Beep! My alarm clock screamed before I slammed the snooze button. I looked at the time it was 4:30 AM that would give me enough time to get ready for my big day. I had just finished my shower, when I brushed my brunette and blond hair into the usual messy bun. I stared into the mirror seeing my dark green cat like eyes in the mirror. They were so hypostatizing that I started to go into a trance. When I escaped the trance I realized I was late. I sprinted to my room putting on the clothes that I had ironed this mourning

On and ran down stairs to get something to eat. Suddenly I saw my best friends Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame. "Oh finally your awake. We've been waiting for you for hours." Exaggerated the over dramatic Amyaa.

"Well, maybe it's because Japan is twelve hours ahead OF THE USA!" I screamed

"Now Ellie this is no matter to scream about." Shigure said calmly.

"I know I'm just a little nervous about the team I'm assigned too." I admitted nervously.

"I thought you were excited that you were being assigned to one of the best teams in the NCIS?" Questioned Hatori.

"Oh no" sighed Ayame, "You have a hole in your favorite gloves." He screamed as if the whole world was coming to an end. I told you he was over dramatic.

"Shhh, do you want to wake up Lily?" I questioned as I slapped him on the back of the head.

"Do you want me to drive you?" asked Hatori who was the only one of us that had a license.

"Sure as long as you don't drive on the other side of the road again." I said referring to his first visit to America.

In the car I thought of my childhood. I was one of the Sohma's cursed with taking the form of an animal from the Chinese zodiac I take on the form of the snow leopard. I take on this form when I am hugged by the opposite gender. All children that are born with the zodiac curse mothers either reject them or are over protective of them. Mine rejected me. After that my father hated my mother and soon got a divorce. I was born in America so my father moved back to his homeland, Japan, to forget mother. My best friends were Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame. Because we were all the same age, and had the zodiac curse we knew how each other felt. Shigure was the dog, Ayame was the snake, and Hatori was the dragon. Years later while I was in middle school my stepmother gave birth to Lilly who was the year of the panda; she had white and black hair with blue eyes. Then suddenly my thoughts came to a stop and so did the car.

"Ok guys thanks for the," I was interrupted.

"Why can't we see it?" whined Shigure.

"Well maybe it's because it's a federal government facility." I snapped. Shigure looked at me with those big puppy dog eyes. Wow he was really good at that making those eyes. Maybe it's because he was the dog in the zodiac. "Ok fine." I answered madly.

We got out of the car and started walking toward the entrance I thought of how much I missed Japan but I knew if I stayed any longer I would suffer physically and mentally. We soon entered the front entrance of the building. A few steps later I tripped over my own feet. I know I'm clumsily. Bam! " Oh let me help you up my dear ." Said a elderly man with glasses and a Scottish accent.

"Oh why you Mr. …?

"Just call me Ducky." He said. "So what are you doing here I haven't seen you around?"

"Oh I'm a new agent. My name is Ellie Sohma." I answered trying to make a proper greeting.

"Well nice to meet you Ellie. What team are you assigned to?" He asked.

I looked through my papers. Oh yah I was also unorganized. Aha I found it. "2D" I answered quickly.

"Ah one of my favorite teams I can show you if you like," He responded kindly. I turned around to see where Shigure, Ayame, and Haroti were. They had all disappeared so I assumed that Hatori had gotten Shigure and Aymma to leave. I would have to thank him later.

As Ducky and I stepped out of the elevator I heard someone yelling. Ducky ran two feet forward to see what was happening. "McGee will you stop writing about me in your novel." Yelled a woman with an Israeli accent.

"In what novel?" I asked.

"Who are you?" asked the woman.

"Everyone this is Ms. Sohma? Said Ducky. "She is assigned to your team."

"Well hello there Ms. Sohma." Said a man in back. "My name is Anthony DiNozzo. But you can call me Tony." He assured while walking closer.

"You can call me Ellie." I whispered shaking. "Oh he's getting closer and closer." I thought. Finally the moment came in front of me. As he leaned forward I took a step back and next thing you know. Bam! Tony had fallen forward. Everyone started laughing.

"I like this kid." Said McGee.

"Sorry." I said helping Tony up. "I just am a little claustrophobic, and I hate when people act like Shigure." I Explained.

"Who's Shigure?" Asked Tony

"My 8th cousin twice removed." I Answered.

"Why do you know your 8th cousin?" asked Ducky.]

"I was born in America when my mother abandoned me. My dad raised me in his home country Japan. In Japan families live together. Not just grandpa ad grandma, every single person who is related to you. I came back to America when my father and stepmother died. I now am my step sister, Lily." I explained.

"He didn't ask for your whole life story." Said an angry voice behind me. I turned around to see where the voice had come from. I saw a middle aged man behind me.

"Oh hi boss." Said McCgee, the women, and Tony in unison.

"You must be Sohma." He assumed sounding less angry. "I am agent Gibbs. Suddenly agent Gibbs phone rang. Gibbs quickly answered it. "There's a body down on Main Street." He told us. "Sohma why don't you go visit Abby she can show you her lab equipment. "

"Who?" I asked.

"Abby she's NCIS's criminologist and forensic scientist." McGee answered.

"Where?' I asked.

"Right down the hall and then turn left." Answered the women.

"Ok!" I answered.

************************************************************************

When I came to Abby's lab, I saw a Goth women with many freighting

Tattoos I knocked on the door. "Oh hi." Abby turned around. "You must be Gibbs new proby."

"Gibbs sent me to see your lab equipment." I said.

Five minutes later…

"This is my whole lab." She declared. "I like you you're the entire time." She ran to give me a long and most likely painful hug. I felt like I was going to explode. A couple of minutes later Gibbs walked in.

"You two seem to be getting along." He emphasized.

That night I walked home. I didn't get a ride from the other Mauchies and I haven't been in the driver's seat for five years. I turned right and their was my house: a tiny two bedroom house. I stepped into the house Shigure was passed out on the couch with Ayame asleep on the floor. I went into my sister's room. She looked so innocent I knew that I wanted to be a good NCIS agent.

The next mourning Gibbs told me that I could come and help catch the murder. As the car drove I thought if I could ever see my sister again. "You nervous?" Asked Ziva.

"Kinda, I'm just worried about what might happen to Lilly." I replied

We turned down the street. "Ok everybody out." Yelled Gibbs.

I saw the murder. He was tall, light skinned, and dark haired. He sprinted away from us as if he was being chased by lions. I ran after him. I was soon gaining on him. I was now close enough to tackle him down. But then I thought "If I tackle him I will turn into my zodiac form. But I need to bring this man to justice." After thinking it through I jumped on him. My feat landed on his back and then jumped off. He got up and started to fight back and threw a punch at me. He clearly did not have a gun. Luckily I was able to block his punch. Thanks to my martial arts training in Japan. I soon used my secret weapon that was taught to me by my Sensei, Japanese term that means master. And that was the five sealed deaths kick. I used it lightly not wanting to cause too much harm. Bam! He got knocked out landing on the floor. I picked him up. Poof! I had turned into my zodiac form.

I looked to see if anyone was looking. Unfortunately they all were. "Oh my gosh!" yelled Mcgee running around. "She just turned into a leopard. It some foreign disease. Were all going to die?" He continued to run in circles until Gibbs wacked him in the head.

"What just happened to you? One minute we see you knock out are murder and then the next you turn into a giant cat." Asked Tony.

I sighed how would explain this to Hatori. The last time this happened he erased the person's memory. "It's a curse that was put on the Shoma clan a long time ago." I answered. "The people who are cursed turn into the animals from the zodiac. Please don't tell anyone I don't want your memories being erased. I probably disgust you."

"No, what disgusts me are murders." Debated Gibbs.

"No, I have seen a lot weirder things." Claimed Ziva.

"No." Answered Tony.

"Really? " I asked

"Yeah." They answered in Unison. Wow I finally found a place where I can live out a happy life without worrying about my secret being found out.


End file.
